


Questions you may or may not have for me 101!!!

by Cookie200119



Category: Boys Love | Schoolboy Crush
Genre: Other, request!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie200119/pseuds/Cookie200119
Summary: The title says it all!
Relationships: request - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this little work is basically answering questions you might have for me because I know that I always have them for authors as well! If there are any questions that I left unanswered or did not target please feel free to ask them in the comments.

Q: Do you have a Wattpad account?  
A: I know a lot of you may not ask this question, but yes I do have a Wattpad account. I have used the app for years. You can find the original copy of my story. If you would like to follow me on there feel free to do so for earlier updates on a new chapter. Read the end chapter notes for my user name. 

Q: Can I republish your work on a different site?  
A: I’m sorry but no. I do not want my hard work to be copied and pasted on a different site that I have no knowledge of. It isn’t right to do, in the first place, so please don’t do it. 

Q: Do you take request?  
A: Yes! I do absolutely! I would love to take request and make a chaptered one-shot or a collection of one-shots for you guys! 

Q: Can I request any ship or is there a certain ship I have to stick to?  
A: Are you out of your mind? Of course you can also request any ship! Rather it be a BL, GL, or BGL! 

Q: Are there certain tags you won’t approve of if I make a request?  
A: Honestly... not really but I will ALWAYS put a warning before hand to let people know that the content may be triggering to some people..

Q: Do you make a lot of author notes?  
A: No, I don’t, and that’s mostly because I’m not a fan of author notes. Just comment in meh comment section fam..x3

Q: Why haven’t you updated in so long?  
A: Please.. I beg of you as an author.. this will be the only thing I ask you not to do and that is to rush me or to ask me this question because it feels like I am being rushed. I don’t like being rushed because it makes me not want to do anything and if you rush me to write something my mind goes blank and I get major writers block for the next few months, which will leave you waiting even longer. 

Q: Do you like BL?  
A: Yes, my first yoai was Junjo Romantica and my first BL was HIStory: Obsessed.


	2. A little bit about me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few facts about me!

1\. I am 18   
2\. My favorite color is green because it represents nature.   
3\. I am a baby witch  
4\. My favorite animals are cats, reptiles, amphibians, octopi, axolotls, owls, horses, all big cats or wild cats, and foxes.  
5\. My favorite mythical beast is a dragon.  
6\. I am in love with culture and language.  
7\. I love the arts of music, writing, cooking, and so forth.  
8\. I have two cats named Lia and Ushi  
9\. I am not a Trump supporter  
10\. I prefer trash music and I HATE POP   
11\. I have a lover  
12\. I have siblings and a niece  
14\. I like yaoi and BL  
15\. I would really like a GL   
16\. My first Chinese BL was HIStory: Obsessed   
17\. My first Thai BL was Together With Me  
18\. My first yaoi was Junjou Romantica  
19\. My first Yuri was Citrus  
20\. My last Chinese BL was A Round Trip to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I answered some questions you guys might have on your minds! 
> 
> Wattpad username: @Fujoshi_BTS21  
> Twitter: @Clibra20018


End file.
